Plan C
by Onny-Chan
Summary: isshin Kurosaki esta dispues a que su hijo se declarre, pero la mayoria de sus planes son un asco, le termina pidiendo ayuda a la mitad de la sociedad de almas veamos que ocurre TERMINADO cosas inesperadas sucederan
1. PLAN A FALLIDO

_HOLAS! 1º que todo este es mi primer fic de bleach de mas de un capitulo ya que todos los otros son one-shot, QUE EMOCION! Y espero que sean buenos T-T_

_**Declaimer:**__ bleach no me pertenese, pero ojala que TITEKUBO se compadesca de las ichirukistas y los ichirukistas y deje a esos dos juntos snif._

La mañana comenzaba tranquila en el hogar Kurosaki, bueno a pesar de las matutinas peleas y todo, pero nada fuera de lo que se puede llamar normal. Era viernes, el mejor día de la semana, eso significaba que no había clases al otro día.

Ichigo y Rukia iban camino al instituto, el calido viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos, pero tanta tranquilidad fue interrumpida por…

.OH! ¡Hermosa kuchiki-san! ¡¿Cómo estas hoy?

-buenos días Asano-san, muy bien gracias-usaba ese meloso tono que tanto odia Ichigo.

-hay me preguntaba si después de las clases te gustaría ir conmigo a un lindo mot…-fuerte puñetazo en plena cara para Keigo, cortesía de fresita-kun, claro esta.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-lo remata en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Ichigo! Serás bruto cabron-le pega un codazo que lo deja sin aire.

-mal…dita enana.

-maldito serás tu idiota, le andas dando golpes a todo mundo.

-no…¬¬ solo a keigo.

Entre pelea y pelea se dieron cuanta de que ya habían llegado al instituto. ¡Que lenta se paso la mañana y la tarde! Tal vez, demasiado, lo único que todos querían era volver a sus casas sin importar que un viejo loco lo recibiera en la entrada.

En el camino vieron una casa que estaba cubierta por una enorme lona, y como sabrán Rukia pregunto.

-oe Ichigo ¿Por qué esa casa esta cubierta?-por Kami que curiosa era Rukia.

-la están fumigando, seguramente esta llena de ratones o termitas-recordó que una vez su casa fue fumigada.

-ah… ¿y por que la carpa?-"este idiota no me resolvió mi duda"

-pues para que el veneno no se escape, tiran un gas toxica. Así lagas ocupa como tu no mueren-le pico la cabeza con su indice.

-¡¿Cómo que "ocupa"? ¡ya no vivo en el armario idiota!

-pero sigues invadiendo mi cuarto.

-¡descerebrado!

-enana mandona.

-¡cabeza de zanahoria!

-"maldita zorra" ¡vete al diablo!

-¡tu a Hueco Mundo! Y de paso te llevas a la tetona-bien, inore no le caía que bruto que mal, pero detestaba ese "Kurosaki-kun" a cada rato y además era de lo único que hablaba, pobre la hime ni yo la odio tanto.

-¡OH NO! Te la llevas tú para que te recuerde lo plana que eres todo los días-já punto para el chico, el marcador se iguala.

-claro ¡para acordarme todo el día de ti!-sarcasmo, como me gusta pero tal parce que a fresita no.

Se miraron y dijeron-¡bien la enviamos a ella!-se cruzaron de brazos y siguieron caminando.

-atchus!

-¿que pasa Hime-chan?

-nada tatsuki-chan, creo que alguien habla de mi-sonrío para tranquilizar a su amiga.

En la casa Kurosaki estaban todos en silencio, Isshin se disponía a dejar inconsciente a su hijo el día de hoy, planeaba golearlo por atrás y rematarlo en el piso-este es uno de mis mejores planes-miraba oscuramente la puerta y frotaba sus manos.

-oye papá, Ichigo te va a dar una paliza y nada de esto funcionara-la pelinegra sabia las verdaderas intenciones de su padre.

-calla, Karin no seas pájaro de mala agüero, ¡ten fe en tu padre!-pose heroica.

-claro.

Rukia iba caminando adelante por lo que ella se disponía a abrir la puerta, Ichigo solo espera a que lo hiciera, pero antes escucho un ruido en las plantas (suponiendo que hay grandes plantas) así que se acerco un poco para ver mejor y en eso aparece su padre plantándole patada y media a Rukia en la nuca, "claro esta que equivoco de individuo".

-¡viejo loco le pegaste a Rukia! Ahora si que te pasaste ¡VOY A MATARTE!-Ichigo se abalanza violentamente contra su padre y comienza a golpearlo sin compasión, el mayor de los Kurosaki no tenia tiempo de responder a los golpes de su hijo. Rukia mientras tanto se recuperaba del golpe que le dio Isshin con ayuda de Yuzu y Karin, bueno Karin más bien alentaba a su hermano.

-¡Ichigo basta! Lo vas a matar-Rukia agitaba los brazos desesperada.

-y tu ¡¿Qué crees que pretendo hacer?-le daba duro contra el suelo a su padre.

-pero si estoy bien-mentira, le dolía la cabeza y mucho.

-¡para Oyn-chan! No quiero quedar huérfana tan joven-Yuzu también intentaba alivianar la situación.

-¡dale duro Ichigo! Ichi Ichi ¡RARARA!-Karin agitaba los brazos en señal de aliento.

Luego de agarrar bien a su padre para que no se moviera, miro a Yuzu; tenia cara preocupada y a punto de llorar; Karin lo alentaba; y Rukia ¿Rukia estaba llorando? Se detuvo por ese simple detalle. Soltó al pervertido de padre que tenia y entro a la casa seguido de las gemelas y Rukia, claro que también un moribundo Isshin. La shinigami iba a subir pero el sustituto la detubo de el brazo, luego miro a su padre que se iba a curar y lo apunto.

-¡DISCULPATE CON RUKIA MALDITO VIEJO BASTARDO!-si las miradas matasen los Kurosaki ya serian huérfanos =S

-esta bien, fue un accidente-le susurro la pelinegra, pero el chico no la tomo en cuenta.

-lo siento mucho Rukia-chan, fue un grave error nunca mas se repetirá-se dio media vuelta con la cabeza gacha y se dirigió a la clínica para poder curar sus heridas.

Ichigo subió las escaleras y Rukia lo siguió a su cuarto, ambos entraron.

-¡¿pero que te pasa idiota? ¡Casi lo matas!-la morena lo empujaba y pegaba en el pecho-¡esta vez te pasaste!-se detuvo y se sintió mareada, aun no se recuperaba del todo.

-¡como que me pase! ¡Mira todavía no estas bien!

Regresando con Isshin este se había salido de detrás de la puerta su plan "A" había fallado y cuando regreso a la sala le hablo a Karin-¡fue una estupenda actuación!

-¡¿Cómo? ¿De verdad querías pegarle a Rukia-chan?-lo golpea.

-¡claro que no! Pero la mirada de arrepentimiento no era cierta.

-te pasas papá.

-bueno, ahora pondré en marcha mi plan "B"-se sobaba las manos.

-¿plan "B"?-pregunto dudosa Karin.

-¡SI! Para que tu estupido hermano se ligue con Rukia-chan-se acerca al póster me Masaki-OH! Masaki, Ichigo se niega a declarársele a nuestra 3º hija, ¡PERO YO ME ENCARGARE DE QUE LO HAGA!-puñetazo de parte de Karin.

-deja de decir sandeces, ¬. ¬ ¿vas a decirme tu plan?

-OH! Claro, pues veras primero que todo…consiste en… ¿en que consiste Dany-chan?

-¬.¬ ¿y yo que diablos se?

-pues tu escribes e inventas-Karin me da un manotazo T-T

-OK OK ya se me ocurrirá, no me presionen que ya tengo una idea T.T

_Les gusto?doy asco? Diganmelo ustedes, bueno 1º que todo este se trataria de otra cosa pero derepente me llegaron las ideas y salio esto. La parte de la patada me llego de chispaso y me rei mucho cuando la escribia, mi hermana no entendia de que me reia xD ¬.¬ luego la inspiración se fue y regreso una semana después creo._

_Si quieren saber el plan "B" de Ixin dejenme un reviews please! Y no sean tan malitos conmigo, se acepta de todo menos ANTRAX que la cuenta saldria muy cara y mi papá siempre me dice "cuando trabajes me pagaras" en broma claro._

_Adiosin y cuidense._

_VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!_


	2. Plan BFALLIDO

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC! Realmente pense que no seguirían leyendo doy mil gracias por sus review y a los qe no dejaron tambien, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto, pero la verdd no tenia muchas ganas de escribir y tarde mas de lo esperado pero bueno lls dejo con el fic.**

**Declaimer:**_Bleach y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos obra de Tite Kubo. T-T oajal deje a Rukia e Ichigo juntitos…_

Otro esplendoroso día comenzaba en Karakura, tal vez no tan esplendoroso en la casa Kurosaki, ya que cierto pelinaranja aun estaba enojado.

-buenos días Oyn-chan, Rukia-chan-Yuzu mientras tanto servia el desayuno.

-buenos días Yuzu.

-hmgr-traducción: "buenos días".

El viejo e Ichigo intercambiaron miradas, ya sabía en que consistiría su nuevo y mejorado "Plan B", tenía todo preparado.

-hijo-dijo serio (o.O? ¿Serio?)

-¿Qué quieres?-o Kami se escucha mas serio que Byakuya, hasta Rukia sintió un escalofrío recórrele la espalda.

-necesito que vallas al centro…tienes que comprarme unas cosas-le dijo serio otra vez, pero en realidad se moría de risa por dentro.

-no se me antoja comprar tus mugrosas cosas.

-vas o vas, si no te quito la mesada.

-¡viejo tacaño!...-no tenia opción-¿Qué quieres que compre?-su padre le entrega una lista.

Luego del desayuno y unas cuantas peleas mas Ichigo se disponía a ir al centro a comprar las cosas que le encargo Isshin.

-Ichigo.

-¿Qué quieres…enana?-no podía dejar de insultarla, era su vicio.

-¡idiota!... ¿puedo ir contigo?

-que mas da-literalmente se resigno aun que diga que no igual vendrás.

-¡que bien!-Rukia salía de la casa seguida de un fatigado pelinaranja, y eso que ni siquiera era medio día y ya no daba más.

Caminaban por las transitadas calles del centro de Karakura, cosa que fastidiaba al chico, millares de tiendas que vendían lo mismo, ósea chucherías y ropa, restoranes y compradoras compulsivas.

-oe Rukia…-la aludida lo miro-… ¿ya no te duele?-se rasco la nuca, de verdad se había preocupado por ella.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto inocente, abecés podía ser muy despistada.

-¡¿COMO QUE "QUE" COSA? ¡La cabeza idiota!

-ah era eso…pues ya no-hizo un ademán de desinterés.

-tonta-murmuro mas para si que para la morena.

-y… ¿Qué tienes que comprar?-se puso de puntitas para ver la lista que veía Ichigo.

-flores-puso cara sospechosa ¿para que querría flores el loco de su padre?

-venga que esperas, vamos.

Llegaron a una chillona florería donde había una diversidad exagerada de flores, con suerte se podía ver a la vendedora entre tanta planta y escondido entre esas plantas estaba escondido nada mas ni nada manos que Renji. Si parece extraño, pero Isshin se encargo de que ayudaran todos los shinigamis posibles para que alguno de sus "esplendidos" planes funcionara, y Renji era el encargado de este junto con otros más. La vendedora lo miro y el la miro, significaba que eran ellos (N/a: nótese que la piña soborno a la vendedora).

-buenos días jóvenes ¿Qué desean llevar?-ambos vieron a la vendedora con cara de "¿me estas tomando el pelo?".

-un ramo censillo-el chico no quería gastar mucho dinero que ya que pretendía quedarse con el cambio.

-¿para la señorita?-sonrojo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-gritaron al unísono.

-OK-fue a donde estaba Renji y este le entrego un ramo de margaritas, luego regreso.

-tome, son 15 yenes-al chico le corrió la gota gorda igual que a Renji, si que era aprovechada la señora esa.

-bien-a regañadientes le dio el dinero.

Antes de irse se oyó un ruido entre la jungla de plantas que había, era el pelirrojo que de tanto polen estornudo y se le cayeron unos jarrones en la cabeza mojando sus lentes de sol.

-¿Renji?-Rukia estaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Ichigo tubo un mal presentimiento.

-emm…ah…pues yo-le dio dinero a la vendedora y tomo un ramo-vine a…comprar, si eso, ¡flores!-estaba nervioso "T-T Kurosaki-sama no me pagara."

-y para que venir a comprarlas aquí si las pudiste recoger en la socie-fue codeado por Rukia.

-¡en casa!-por un pelo, pero igual seguía siendo extraño verlo en el mundo humano.

-es que…pues…es que son…pa-para-tomo aire y lo dijo-son para Tatsuki…-el pelirrojo estaba demasiado nervioso-si eso, para Tatsuki-y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿a Renji le gusta tatsuki?-mira a la morena.

-al parecer…-medito-¿para que quiere flores tu papá?-llevaba el ramo en los brazos.

-no se, tu sabes que esta loco-mira lo lista-¿para que coño este viejo quiere chocolates?

-talvez tenga novia…-silencio para similar las palabras y luego carcajadas por parte de ambos.

Ambos entraron a otra tienda luego de mirar la vitrina y adivinen quien estaba escondido. Casi no alcansa a sobornar al vendedor para que les vendiera la caja de chocolates que él le pasó.

FLASH BACK

Renji viene entrando a la tienda y se acerca a la caja.

-mmm…etto señor-abre la mochila que llevaba.

-dígame joven ¿Qué desea llevar?

-¿Cuánto le tengo que pagar para que a esos dos les venda esta caja de chocolates?-señala a los shinigamis que miraban la vitrina.

- ¬.¬ ¿me esta sobornando?

-¿lo hace o no?-mira la entrada y venían entrando-luego arreglamos-le deja la caja.

-¡echo!-Renji ya se estaba escondiendo entre la mercancía del local.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ambos notaron que el vendedor actuaba sospechoso.

-buenas tardes jóvenes-sonrisa macabra.

-¿holas? Emm…quiero una caja de chocolates-apunto la de Renji.

-OH! Esta es la última que me queda, pase a la caja por favor-fue hacia allá.

-no crees que es raro-miro al chico.

-si, esta bien raro…pero no mas que tu.

-¿me estas diciendo rara?-tono de enfado.

-si.

-descerebrado.

-enana.

-¡cara de delincuente!

-¡metro y medio!

-¡CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!-para ese entonces ya habían abandonado la tienda e iban por lo último de la lista.

Mientras tanto en la tienda.

-joven ¿Cuánto me dará?-le extendió la mano para que le diera el dinero.

-pues, tengo 20 yenes-se los muestra.

-es suficiente-se los quita de las manos.

-"jaja si supiera que tengo 30 mas"-salía de la tienda y hacia una llamada telefónica.

Mientras tanto Rukia e Ichigo iban camino a comprar…

-¿medicina para la tos?-dijeron al unísono.

-¿para que quiere medicina para la tos tu papá?-lo miraba confundida-debe tener en la clínica.

-sabes, todo esto se me hace muy extraño…

En eso pasa, mejor dicho choca contra la morena el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

-lo siento Kuchiki, tengo prisa-siguió con su camino y al instante ya estaba bastante lejos-mas vale que resulte, no alcance a terminar mi sandia-hace un puchero.

FLASH BACK

-¡Shiro-chan!

-¡no grites Matsumoto! Y es capitán Hintsugaya-se le hincha una venita.

-lo siento Taichio, pero se le necesita urgente en el mundo humano-y la voluptuosa mujer se lo lleva del brazo.

-¡pero mi sandiaaaa!

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Qué es eso?-señalo una mini carta que se había caído del ramo de margaritas.

-déjame ver-el sustituto la recogió y se dispuso a leerla.

Derepente la sangre se le comenzó a subir a la cabeza, la carta era claramente una declaración de amor hacia Rukia, pero la gota que rebalso el vaso fue que estaba firmada por él ¡SI POR ÉL! Arrugo el papel y lo tiro lejos.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE VIEJO!-le quito las flores a Rukia y las arrojo a la basura junto con la caja de chocolates.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡por que ese viejo esta loco!

Mientras seguían discutiendo por lo que hizo Ichigo, Ranguiku estaba arriba de un árbol cercano haciendo otra llamada.

-hola Kurosaki-san, creo que el "Plan B" a fallado-buscaba con la mirada a su capitán-entendido-cerro el teléfono y se fue-T-T no me pagaran…

En la casa Kurosaki.

-Karin.

-dime-miraba la T.V.

-¿dime? ¡Esto es serio hija! El plan B ha fallado.

-como digas.

-OH! MASAKI, ¡TENDRE QUE PONER EN PRACTICA EL PLAN C! ¡HABER SI EL IDIOTA DE NUESTRO HIJO REACCIONA!

-papá ya cállate, estas haciendo mucho escándalo.

-bien-cambio radicalmente de actitud-ayúdame a poner en funcionamiento el "Plan C".

/w.w\\\

**Uff este cap creo que no me salio del todo bien ya que ese dia me pelie con mi mamá y andaba media depre,¡hasta la parte en la que renji le paga al vendedro y casi me da un infarto cuando recorde que a Shiro le gustan las sandias!**

**Bueno como siempre le pido un miserable review que son mi unica paga por tanto tiempo escribiendo y usando la compu.**

**Si quieren el proximo cap. Dejenme un review ONEGAI!**

**Se despide de ustedes y que esten bien.**

**Onny-Chan.**

**PD: ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron de la existencia de bleach? xD yo por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.**


	3. Plan C en progreso

_Holas! Bueno se que me he tardado mucho mas de lo usual y debo ser sincera, desde que publique le cap. Anterior he estado desocupada y he estado asiendome la vaga, pero no teman que ya estoy escribiendo el cap. Que sigue ojala les guste este que para mi gusto no esta muy divertido pero ustedes sabran._

_**DECLAIMER:**__ bleach y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son del maravilloso Kubo Tite. Viva el IchiRuki!_

-Karin, ¿sabes por que mi "Plan B" ha fallado?-miro su hija, sabia que ella también lo sabia.

-no, y no me importa-le cambio el canal a la T.V.

-pues yo te lo diré-carraspeo-¡por que Rukia-chan acompaño a tu hermano! ¡Ahora deben ayudarme ambas!

La puerta se abre y deja ver a un furioso Ichigo y a una confundida Rukia, en el instante en el que entra el chico se lanza contra su progenitor y lo comienza a moler a golpes, pero es parado por un fuerte puñetazo por parte de él.

-viejo loco ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

-¡lo hago por mis futuros nietos!-puñetazo.

-¡deja de decir estupideces!

Mientras ellos seguían peleando Yuzu le pregunta a Rukia.

-Rukia-chan ¿Por qué Onii-chan esta tan enfadado?

-no lo se Yuzu, Kurosaki-san quería que comprara unas flores, de ellas se callo una mini tarjeta y cuando la leyó se puso así-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué habrá hecho papá esta vez? T.T

En algún lugar de Karakura.

-¡Taicho yo quería mi dinero!-se lamentaba Matsumoto en el hombro de Renji.

-¡yo también!-se apolla en Matsumoto-al menos le di las flores a Tatsuki.

-¿Qué tu hiciste que?-la teniente lo miro confundida.

-ya vámonos, quiero terminar mi sandia-el capitán interrumpe oportunamente la conversación.

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas, en la casa Kurosaki ya se había acabado el jaleo provocado por culpa de Isshin y la tarde pasaba serena. Yuzu que ya estaba enterada de los planes de su padre decidió ayudar ya que dijo-"quiero que Onii-chan y Rukia-chan se declaren de una vez"-así que las mellizas Kurosaki prepararon su habitación que compartían con Rukia ya que era parte del "Magnifico Plan C" y por ende, habían oculto algunas cosas importantes.

-buenas noches a todos-Ichigo alzo su brazo izquierdo en señal de despedida.

-buenas noches-contesto Rukia.

-que duerman bien Onii-Chan, papá.

-igualmente-sentencio Karin.

-¡buenas noches mi niñas, Rukia-chan y también para ti Ichigo-Oni*-se metió rápidamente a su habitación, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a sus niñas.

-maldito viejo-se metió a su cuarto y seguido se metieron las gemelas y Rukia, pero antes Karin cerro la puerta por fuera y se guardo la llave, Yuzu rapidamente superrecontra aseguro la ventana de tal manera que no se podia abrir no por dentro no por fuera.

Mientras tanto Isshin meditaba en voz alta.

-este plan si funcionara-miraba su teléfono-espero que Kisuke lo siga al pie de la letra-se imaginaba como ocurrirían las cosas-¡todo saldrá excelente!-toma un folio que decia "Plan C" y comienza a repasar paso por paso.

En la habitación de Ichigo todo iba igual que siempre, con la diferencia de que Kon sabia del "Fabuloso Plan C" del cual estaba en total desacuerdo pero el había dicho-"si es por la felicidad de mi Nee-san ayudare, pero conste que no lo ago por el gilipollas de Ichigo"-así que no iba a interferir.

-Kon…

-entonces Orihime se convierte en tu amante.

-…Kon-un poco mas fuerte y con una vena marcada.

-pero en realidad soy yo el que sale con ella y tu eres feliz con Nee-san.

-¡KON! MUÑECO SIN RELLENO ¡ESCUCHAME!-estallo eufórico.

-¿Cómo que muñeco sin relleno? ¡Este cuerpo es 1.000 veces mas sexy que el tuyo!-Ichigo lo toma y lo lanza contra el armario y Kon hace el típico sonido de peluche-¡NO ME TRATES COMO BASURA!

-¡pues eso eres! Ahora cállate y duérmete, tengo sueño-ya con la pijama puesta se mete a la cama y se dispone a dormir igual que Kon, que ya estaba teniendo uno de sus tantos sueños eróticos con Orihime y su Nee-san.

Urahara Kisuke se paseaba por las tranquilas calles de Karakura pensando en lo que le había pedido Isshin.

FLASH BACK

-buenas tarde, tienda Urahara-el rubio esta en el teléfono.

-OH! Kisuke ¡necesito un favor!-Isshin grita por el teléfono y el tendedero lo aleja de su oreja.

-no te preocupes Kusaki-san, ya se de que se trata-wow como es que siempre lo sabe todo.

-de todas formas te lo repito, este es el tercero y pretendo que me funcione-pone cara siniestra al otro lado del teléfono.

-tranquilo todos queremos que resulte, pero Zaraki no podrá ayudarnos, perdió un apuesta y no puede pelear durante un mes jojojojo-se cubre con su abanico.

-bien repasémoslo.

FIN FLASH BACK

-mejor ya me voy a la tienda-y rompió un cebo para Hollows. Cuando llego lo esperaban Jinta, Ururu, Tesai y yoruichi en su forma de mujer.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunta la última.

-¡todo va como lo planeamos! Jojojo-se cubre con su abanico-sera mejor que ya nos vallamos a escoder-y acto seguido se meten a la sala de entrenamiento subterránea y cerraron.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando la insignia de Ichigo comenzó a sonar como loca despertándolo de muy mal humor, todavía estaba medio dormido cuando salio por la ventana pero lo que aún así llamo su atención fue que Rukia no salio junto con él.

Rukia escucho su teléfono y se levanto, se percato de que su Soul Candy no estaba cerca y lo comenzó a buscar. No lo encontró, iría con Ichigo para usar su insignia pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta no lo logro, se acerco a la ventana y tampoco pudo abrirla, sospecho de las pequeñas Kurosaki y pensó que el pelinaranja podría solo. Así que se relajo y volvió a la cama, ya mañana buscaría a Chappy.

Él chico corría por las calles buscado al Hollow, pero cuando se dio cuanta ya era tarde; vio a Ikkaku y a Yumichika luchado con muchos de ellos "se seguro Urahara es el responsable" así que fue a ayudar.

-Ichigo ¡hasta que llegas!-le grita Ikkaku.

-si como sea ¿y esto?-acaba con un vacío.

-de seguro fue alguien imperfecto, no como yo-acaba con dos de ellos usando Kido, luego de un rato tirando aspadazos por aquí y por allá y un menos grande muy duro de matar ya se estaban despidiendo cuando Ikkaku por "error" le dio una zancadilla a Ichigo y este estaba tan distraido pensando en por que Rukia no llego que dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre su brazo izquierdo haciéndole sentir mucho dolor.

-mal…dito pelón-se levanta y le da un golpe en la cara.

-¡que no soy pelón!

-ya nos tenemos que ir-el shinigami de plumas estrafalarias se lleva a su compañero del brazo mientras Ichigo les alcanza a gritar algo.

-¡no se metan en la misma cama!-y la puerta se cierra.

-espero que me den un buen dinero por esto-se quejaba el calvo.

El chico fue directo a la tienda de Urahara para poder curar su brazo antes de meterse a su cuerpo, golpeo. Silencio. Volvió a golpear y luego llamo.

-maldito, nunca esta cuando lo necesito, le pediré a Rukia-la maldijo por dentro por no haberlo acompañado.

Llego a su casa y se metió por la ventana, luego se fue a la habitación de sus hermanas y…no pudo abrirla, intento con un alambre y tampoco pudo, se fue hacia la ventana y para su desgracia tampoco se abrio-¡diablos!-no tubo de otra que meterse a su cuerpo y que por la mañana su loco padre pervertido lo curara.

Por la mañana el chico despertó con más dolor aún.

Todos estaban abajo desayunando menos los hombres Kurosaki los cuales estaban en la clínica enyesando el brazo del pelinaranja, ya que la radiografía mostraba una fractura.

-estupido hijo ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche?-sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado, pero quería divertirse una rato.

-me caí de la cama ¡ya te dije!-pone cara de enojado.

-OH! ¡Te estabas haciendo hombre con Rukia-chan!-dejo de enyesar el brazo y saco de quien sabe donde una foto de Masaki-¡ahora tendremos nietos!

-¡¿Qué? Pero si anoche la puerta de ella estaba cerrada-ups! No pensó en lo que dijo.

-jajaja te delataste-siguió con trabajo y una sonrisa picara.

-¡no es lo que piensas!-ya no había nada que hacer, su padre no pensaría otra cosa.

-Ichigo ¡¿Qué te paso?-Rukia no sabía ya que cuando bajo a desayunar ya no estaban.

-¬.¬ tu deberías saberlo-se sentó con su brazo ya enyesado.

-¡lo ven niñas! Les dije que su hermano se hizo hombre anoche.

-¡papá! Ya deja a Ichi-nii en paz-y así comenzaba la mañana del día mas aburrido de la semana según yo. El domingo, pero claro el "Maravilloso Plan C" aún no terminaba, este era solo el comienzo faltaba lo mejor.

_Bueno este cap. Se me ocurrio cuando Sali de paseo con mis padres y mi hermana y me dije, esto tiene que ser asi y bueno esto salio._

_Les prometo que no volvere a entrar en la vagansia y dejar mi fic tirado. Avicenme si quiern que le ponga algo demas o una situación en espesifico_

_O_

_N_

_E_

_G_

_A_

_I _

_RE_

_VI_

_EW_

_JEJEJE pliss para saber lo q piensan. Los quiere muchoo muchoo_

_Onny-Chan…_


	4. Plan C la broma

_Holas! Jajaja creyeron que los aria esperar, pues no después de ver sus reviews me anime y escribi enseguida este cap. Quiero hagradecer sus reviews a ash y misty-yamile, FerchaO, Sweet Kuchiki, kaginulove-maria-chan, metitus, chibi are, hermis'lu, HitsuhinaLoVe, Ferthebest-ia, Shinigami055, CocoDriloDeLaCaleta que a pesr de la demora = leen. En el cap. 3 Isshin le dice a su hijo "Ichigo-Oni" pues "oni" significa ogro. Bueno eso aquí el cap._

**DECLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece es te kubo Tite y ojala haga realidad el IchiRuki!**

El domingo paso tranquilo y aburrido ya que Rukia vio televisión todo el día por lo que no peleo o molesto a su compañero de batallas, Isshin tuvo unas urgencias en la clínica y las mellizas estuvieron fuera. Se lamentaba mentalmente por romperse el brazo y se preguntaba como lo aria cuando apareciera algún Vació, tal vez el yeso se volviera de espiritrones jajajajaja lo que no sabia es que en ese momento un Vacío atacaba Karakura y no era precisamente él quien lo estaba combatiendo si no que Renji. Si, el pobre Renji fue enviado por su capitán a cuidar Karakura ya que textualmente le dijo-"esos dos ya me cansaron, si el plan de Kurosaki no funciona yo iré personalmente a que se digan la verdad"-dicho eso le encomendó la misión calificada como "de extremo cuidado" el pelirrojo creía que su capitán cuando quería exagerar, lo hacia.

Volviendo a la residencia Kurosaki, Rukia ya se había aburrido de ver la televisión y ya era casi hora de la cena.

-oe Ichigo ¿me vas a decir lo que te paso en brazo? No te creo eso de que te caíste de la cama-se había metido al cuarto del pelinaranja.

-que mas da-dio un largo suspiro tirado en la cama-anoche apareció un Vacío y tu nunca llegaste-la miro con cara de reproche.

-y por esperarme-se aguanto la risa-¿el Vacío te ataco? Jajajaja.

-¡hay enana no te rías! Cuando llegue estaban Ikkaku y el raro de las plumas.

-jajajaja ¡y te confundieron con un Menos! Jajajaja.

-¡NO! ¡Ikkaku me hizo una zancadilla!

-¡pero aún! jajajajjaja-la morena no dejaba de reírse, hasta que se canso de las caras que hacia su amigo- ok lo siento.

-vete al diablo ¬.¬-bajo a cenar ya que Yuzu los llamaba.

-no creo que quieras comenzar con las misma pelea-lo seguía al comedor y comenzaron a discutir. Después de todo el día para ellos no estaba completo sin una pelea.

Esa noche en particular estaba plagada de Vacíos, para desgracia de Renji que maldecía a sus amigas cada dos segundos; pero compadecía a un par de capitanes que tenían que viajar al mundo humano, según él, a hacer el ridículo. Claro que se callo de espaldas cuando supo que él también tendría que ir.

¡Lunes! El mejor día de la semana, nótese el sarcasmo, y el día apenas comenzaba para algunos capitanes y sus tenientes, pero seria mucho peor para un par que salía en dirección al instituto.

-¿no crees que es extraño?-Ichigo miro a la morena.

-¿Qué cosa?-Rukia le devolvió la mirada.

-¡que mas enana! Que no hayan aparecido Vacíos desde ayer-no eran ni las diez y ya habían comenzado a pelear.

-¿Cómo iba a saber si no especificas? Y ¡no me llames enana!-se adelanto.

-oye ¡no me dejes hablando solo!-corrió detrás de la morena que había comenzado a charlar con unas compañeras de clase-maldita te lo dije-o no, ya iba a comenzar con su teatro.

-OH! ¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo Kurosaki-kun-sabia que aria enojar al chico.

-no me vengas con eso, vamos-la toma de la mano e intenta llevársela, pero la chica arma un melodrama.

-¿es que acaso Kurosaki-kun quiere hacer cositas con Rukia-chan?-le pone cara de huevo estrallado-OH! ¡Te suplico que no me hagas nada malo!

-¡cositas mis pantuflas, Rukia!-le vuelve a tirar para que se fueran.

-KKYYYYAAAA! Kurisaki-san yo quiero hacer cositas contigo si Rukia-chan no quiere-una morena de melena le chillaba con voz de pito.

-¡yo también me ofrezco!-una de lentes gritaba igual.

-¡¿vez lo que provocas enana?-ahora si logro llevársela lejos y casi enseguida la chica hablo.

-hay Ichigo no era para tanto. Solo era broma.

-claro, como a ti no te andan persiguiendo un montón de zorras…-camino mas rápido, ese día el viaje al instituto se había echo mas largo.

-no seas cascarrabias.

-claro, te gustaría que yo te hiciera cositas-la ve de reojo y con una extraña sonrisa en su cara ¿retadora? No, no provocadora.

-q-que ¡no!-le pega en su brazo enyesado.

-aaahhhggg!…que también era broma-lo dijo muy bajito, solo aludidle para la pequeña shinigami.

-¿Qué clase de "cositas" le vas a hacer a mi hermana? Kurosaki-por Kami, se le paralizó el corazón, quizás que cosas se imagino Byakuya y ahora lo mataría.

-jeje ¡Nii-sama! Era broma-la chico lo intento salvar de una muerte segura.

-mas te vale que solo sea broma-como disfrutaría hacerle eso al pelinaranja.

-s-si si, era broma-intento ocultar su nerviosismo, pero lo que ambos no se esperaban era encontrar a Byakuya, Renji, Toushiro y Matsumoto en sus gigais y con el uniforme del Instituto. Mejor ni preguntaron y se fueron los seis en la misma dirección.

-oye Rangiku-san-susurro Renji.

-dime-devolvió el susurro.

-menos mal que esta vez pedimos pago por adelantado-toco si bolsillo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡yuju! Tienes razón-toco su delantera. (Nótese que guardo hay el dinero).

-hey! ¿A Hitsugaya-Taicho también le pagaron?

-mmm, el pidió otra cosa-se río en susurros y Renji la vio confundido-pidió una cita con la hermana menor de Ichigo, Karin-chan.

-jajaja ya quiero ver la cara del idiota cuando se entere.

Luego de su conversación cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Ichigo pensaba en cuanto tardarían en curar sus heridas; Rukia quería saber que hacia su Nii-sama en el mundo humano; Byakuya le pedía a todos sus antepasados que ese plan funcionara; Hitsugaya pensaba si Karin aceptaría salir con él; Matsumoto en todas las cosas que se compraría; y Renji que con el poco dinero que le dieron le alcanzaba para comprarse tres pares de lentes de sol, Isshin le pago mucho o a él le pagaban muy poco por ser Teniente.

-¡Bueno Día Crios Inmaduros!-la maestra hizo que todos dieran un pequeño respingo por su grito-¡hoy seremos cómplices de!-vio las diversas muecas que hacia Byakuya, ¡si Byakuya! No quería que nada saliera mal y bueno la maestra se dejo sobornar por el padre del pelinaranja.

-¡seremos cómplices del examen sorpresa!-la cara de la mayoría se desencajo.

Un tortuoso y largo examen de matemáticas, todos estaban tranquilos intentando contestarlo. Como todos saben Rukia se sienta a un lado de Ichigo y bueno uno de los shinigamis tenia que sentarse detrás del objetivo y la maestra sentó hay a Toushiro quien a penas comenzado el examen patio la silla del chico y el susodicho por supuesto que se dio la vuelta y le comenzó a gritar.

-¡que te crees enano canoso!

-yo no he hecho nada-guardo la tranquilidad.

-¡¿Cómo que no?-le llega un borrados en la cabeza.

-¡Kurosaki! Al pasillo hasta que el examen termine-el chico se levanto pesadamente de su asiento y el peliblanco intervino otra vez, le hizo una zancadilla y Ichigo fue directo a la mesa de Rukia a la cual le pego en plena frente con su enyesado brazo siguiendo de largo al suelo y quedando medio aturdido en él. Toda la clase se río de los pobres shinigamis.

-¡idiota me golpeaste!

-¡fue culpa de Toushiro!

-es capitán Hitsugaya-intervino el peliblanco.

-¡no! Lo que pasa es que eres tan menso que te hicieron otra zancadilla.

-¡silencio los dos!-les llegan a cada uno una tiza en la cabeza-Byakuya ¿puedes llevar a tu hermana y a Kurosaki a la enfermería?

-claro-ayudo al chico a pararse y salieron los tres del salón.

_Jejeje ñles gusto? O me meto debajo de un baúl y no salgo mas de hay? Espero sus opiniones que son lo unico que me llena de alegria el día_

_ONEGAI REVIEW? T-T_

_Bechotes y me cuidan mucho mucho._

_Onny-Chan…(soy una vaga)_


	5. Plan C Chappy es el culpable

**Holas! Perdon por la tardansa, esque no sabia como juntar mis ideas y hoy en la tarde escribi el cap. Con mucho esfuerso jejeje para ustedes mis queridos lectores. Sin mas retrasos los dejo.**

**DECLAIMER: **_Bleach por obias razónes no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo._

_-…-_

En el pasillo iban los tres caminando en silencio; Rukia iba con un espantoso dolor de cabeza, si que eran duro los yesos de Isshin y con un ¿moretón? En el la frente; Ichigo, pues él iba todavía con la vista algo borrosa por le golpe y con su mano libre tocaba su nuca que aún le dolía; que decir de Byakuya, aun que no lo demostrara le daba mucha risa la situación.

-¿les duele?-literalmente se estaba riendo de ellos en sus caras.

-noo, que va Nii-sama.

-solo fue un golpe, nada mas-el chico le seguía la corriente a la morena.

-que bueno, pensé que era mas grave-entraron a la enfermería y la enfermera los examino, al final los dejo a cada uno recostados en una camilla dándoles algo ara el dolor, con eso ambos se quedaron dormidos y Byakuya fue a buscar a la próxima cómplice que esperaba en la entrada del instituto.

-Yoruichi, ya esta todo listo-el noble se retiraba pero se volteo-¿segura que puedes?-dudaba un poco de las habilidades de la chica.

-pero por supuesto que puedo Byakuya-bo, no por nada tome clases sobre eso-le guiño un ojo y se fue sigilosa a la enfermería, una vez hay saco un lápiz de su bolsillos junto con un papel en el que estaba dibujado un Chappy al mas puro estilo de Rukia. Una vez fuera los implementos, se hacerco al pelinaranja y comenzó con su trabajo, paresia fácil, pero no lo era para nada. Una vez acabado se retiro igual de silenciosa como entro.

Urahara esperaba ansioso en la entrada de la tienda, quería saber como le había ido a Yoruichi en su misión, al principio pensó que era un poco estupido pero luego de meditarlo quedo convencido con la idea de Isshin, tenia le presentimiento de que todo resultaría bien. Vio a la peliviolacea acercase y le agito la mano para que se apurara.

-quedo de maravilla-sonrío y le levanto el pulgar.

-¡excelente! Jojojojo-se cubrió con su abanico.

-oye Kisuke, espero que no haberlo echo gratis.

-pero por supuesto que ¡nop! Vamos Yoruichi-la agarro del brazo-hay que ir a cobrar nuestro dinero-comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa Kurosaki.

-así se habla.

Rukia ya comenzaba a despertar, ya no le dolía la cabeza, solo se sentía lago mareada, se sentó en la camilla y vio a Ichigo en frente suyo, aún dormido.

-pobre Ichigo, estas salado-se miro en el espejo cercano y se vio el gran moretón que le quedo, se lo toco y le dolió bastante, ya golearía al idiota de su amigo.

-¿a quien le dices salado, enana?-maldición, el pelinaranja no estaba dormido.

-a ti, eso esta claro-imito al chico y se levanto de la camilla.

-aahh mejor cállate, no tengo ganas de discutir-toco su nuca-me duele la cabeza.

-a mi no me haces callar-comezón a salir del lugar.

-¿A dónde vas?-la siguió.

-a clases, idiota-se fueron discutiendo hasta que llegaron de nuevo al salón y siguieron con la clase que había en ese momento.

Paso el rato y ya era hora de el almuerzo, los chicos subieron a la azotea y las chicas fueron bajo la sombra de los árboles, todo paresia relativamente normal pero era ahora cuando Renji entraba en acción, muy a su pesar y haciendo por orden de su capitán, jeje era imposible decir que no.

-he Kurosaki, menos mal que Kuchiki no te golpeo-Ishida ajusta sus anteojos, quería molestar un poco a su amigo, además no había hablado casi nada en toda la mañana.

-ah ¿cuál de los dos?-estaba como ido ¿es que acaso la enfermera lo drogo o algo así?

-pues los dos-dio un bocado a su almuerzo.

-seguro que la muy maldita me golpea cuando regresemos a casa-continuo con su almuerzo.

-oi Ichigo ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?-y hay estaba el curioso de Keigo, lo hubiera golpeado, pero no andaba con ganas de pegarle a nadie.

-me caí de la cama, anoche-levanto el brazo casi por inercia.

-mmm yo no me creo eso-ahora era Mizuiro, ese no era su día.

-haber Ichigo déjame ver-Renji le tiro del brazo para apreciar el yeso, cuando lo vio no podía creer el estupendo trabajo de Yoruichi así que abrió los ojos como plato-jeje no sabía que te habías liado con Rukia.

-otro mas con lo mismo ¡QUE NO TENGO NADA CON LA ENANA!-puso su brazo en medio, así que todos los podían ver, quedo en shock, no salía palabra de su boca.

-valla-Mizuiro dejo de hablar por celular.

-mmhmm-Chad, tan expresivo como siempre.

-ya lo sabia-el Quicy ajusto sus anteojos.

-¡por que Kuchiki-san!-el castaño comezo a correr por la azotea y al mismo tiempo lloriqueaba. El pelinaranja por un momento comenzó a razonar, pero hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¡RUUUKIAAAA!-el grito de Kurosaki Ichigo se escucho en todo el instituto, todo quedo en silencio durante unos segundos ¿o fueron minutos? No lo se.

-Rukia ¿Qué le hiciste a Ichigo para que gritara así?-Tatsuki fue la primera en reaccionar.

-pueess…sinceramente esta vez no le he hecho nada-comenzó a recordar-mm tal vez fue por su billetera, hace una semana la tire a la lavadora.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Kuchiki-san?-a Inoue le caía la gota gorda.

-por que él descabezo a mi Chappy favorito, aah pero ya la encontró-se le acongojo la cara-no se que hice-se encogió de hombros.

Ichigo bajo lo más rápido que le daban las piernas hacia el patio, busco con la mirada a la shinigami y fue hacia ella, le debía una muy buena explicación. En cuanto llego a ella tenia en ceño mas fruncido que nunca e irradiaba un aura de confusión, se tranquilizo lo mas que pudo y comenzó a hablar, pero antes llegaron sus amigos que al fin habían logrado alcanzarlo.

-Ru-Rukia-tomo aire y hizo crujir los dientes-explícame que significa esto-le enseño el yeso, apuntando con su dedo el lugar de la otrosidad.

La morena se levanto y vio lo que el chico le estaba enseñando, en cuanto lo vio se puso roja a mas no poder-¡yo no hice eso!-movió las manos en forma de negación.

-¡¿Y QUIEN MAS DIBUJA ESTA MIERDA DE CONEJOS!-se tiro los cabellos-¡SI NO FUISTE TU QUEIN ENTOCES!-se bajo a su altura.

-¡Y YO QUE SE!-le comenzó a gritar-¡TE JURO QUE ENCUENTRO AL BASTARDO Y LO MATO! ¡LO MATO!-Renji se atrevió a intervenir y se acercó más a ellos dos.

-pero Rukia, tenemos prohibido matar humanos-se lo dijo bajito para que los demás no escucharan.

-pero a mi no me lo tienen prohibido-Ichigo estaba rojo, pero de ira e irradiaba pura malicia y venganza.

_-…-_

**Onny-chan: Yoruichi-san ¿quieres una orden de alejamiento? Vamos a la comisaria enseguida **

**Yoruichi: ¡voy a renunciar! Mi contrato no dice nada sobre daño fisico ¡me quejare con el notario! ACOMPAÑAME KISUKE.**

**Urahara: pero yo no tengo nada que ver!**

**Onny-Chan: T-T no se vaaaayan…**

**Bueno, bueno…2 de mis queridos actores se han marchado ¬.¬ espero que no se valla otro. En fin les ha gustado? Por fis espero sus opiniones. De todas formas no me gusto mucho este cap. Saben hare un concurso: **_en sus reviews me cuentan como creen que va a ser el final, si le atinan me comprometo a hacer un fic con el tema que el ganador me pida, eceptuando IchiHime, Lemmon y Yaoi. Ojala le atinen y no piensen que cambiare el final por que ya se lo que quiero jejejeje en fin._

**Besotes para todas y se me cuidan. **

** Onny-Chan…**


	6. Plan C Todo marcha mal para Isshin

**Hooolas! Tarde menos que la vez anterior xD es que lei el capitulo 237 del manga y quede con un tic en el ojo ¡INOUE CASI LO BESA! Uff casi me da un infato y grite ¡NOOOOOOOO! Bien ya saque todo jejejeje sin mas qui va el capi.**

**DECLAIMER:**_ bleach no me pertenece, es de Kubo Tite Sensei T-T_

Kurosaki Isshin acababa de despachar a sus "invitados", no es que le cayeran mal, pero cuando tus amigos van a tu casa para cobrarte, pues…no es muy grato.

-papá, si sigues así vas a quedar en la ruina-Karin no temía por el futuro económico de su padre, mas bien temía por el futuro económico de la familia, valla a saber Dios de donde sacaba tanto dinero.

-OH! No te preocupes hija, papá tiene tres cuentas en el banco-le levanto el dedo pulgar y se dirigió al póster da Masaki 4Ever-¡mi querida esposa! Tenias razón cuando me aconsejaste abrir esas cuentas en el banco ¡dos para las niñas y una para el idiota de Ichigo!-Karin golpea fuertemente a su padre en la cabeza.

-¡viejo loco, te preocupas por eso y no por tener dinero para nuestros estudios!-se va a la cocina por un vaso de agua, su padre lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

-Ka-Karin…-se levanta como si nada del suelo-los ahorros para eso los tengo desde antes que nacieran ustedes jijijiji-se va a la clínica.

-definitivo, esta una familia de locos.

-kya-chan, ese Chappy es igual a los tuyos-dijo tajante Rangiku, y en efecto lo que había en el yeso era nada mas y nada menos que un Chappy al mas puro estilo de Rukia, pero no era solo eso, oo no, el Chappy sujetaba un cartel que decía claramente: "_para mi amada Fresa"_

-valla, ya veo el por que de ese grito-Tatsuki se acercó a contemplar la obra de Yoruichi.

-¿Por qué no lo borran con corrector?-esa simple pregunta que hizo Mahana le ilumino el rostro a los shinigamis afectados, pues a los otros dos se les fue el mundo encima. Ya bien sabido era que les habían pagado por adelantado, pero aún faltaba la otra mitad y como alma que lleva el diablo Ichigo y Rukia se fueron al salón de clases para borrar ese lindo Chappy. Una vez hay Rukia busco desesperadamente en su bolso pero no encontró nada de nada.

-mgrmg-¬.¬ intento de gruñido-¡no tengo!-la morena patea una mesa, específicamente la de Ishida jeje y de su bolso cae

-¡ahí hay uno!-grita el pelinaranja y a la velocidad del Shompu va y lo recoge.

-listo, se acabo-el chico comenzó a aplicarlo pero loca fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que el liquido blanco escurría por el yeso.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa? ¡Ichigo, no se borra!-Rukia gritaba, Ichigo gritaba y estando solo los dos en el salón de clases tenían armado un escándalo total.

-¡que voy a saber, debe estar malo!-lo estrujaba fuertemente con su mano buena.

-entonces quítatelo-la shinigami no sabía en que consistía un yeso, claro esta.

-enana tonta ¡los yesos no se quitan así nada más!-en eso alguien llega.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Acaso es por el dibujo-ebosa una sonrisa y se ajusta los lentes, sabía muy bien por que era pero quería fastidiarlos un poco. En efecto, Hitsugaya lo envío a "investigar" como iba el asusto.

-¡ISHIDA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Rukia.

-¡TU MALDITO CORRECTOR NO SIRVE!-Ichigo se lo lanza y el Quicy lo logro esquivar oportunamente.

-¿y que hacían ustedes hurgueteando en mis cosas?-silencio, mejor no esperaba una respuesta-mm ¿intentaron mojarlo?-cuando el chico termino con su pregunta los demás llegaron al salón, no se lo perderían por nada del mundo. La expectación fue de todos cuando Ichigo y Rukia literalmente escupieron sobre el conejo deforme y comenzaron a frotar lo más rápido que podían.

Renji estaba blanco, no conocía esa faceta de Rukia-nunca pensé que tomaran medidas tan desesperadas-aclaro el pelirojo.

-cuando Kurosaki-san se entere, se va a partir de la risa-comento Matsumoto.

-ya cállense todos-el peliblanco se cruzó de brazos-este es un espectáculo digno de admirar-derepente de quien sabe donde, salio Urahara con una cámara de video.

-elemental mi querida Matsumoto, Isshin-san lo vera todo con lujo de detalle jojojojo-grababa la escena, en la cuál los shinigamis seguían escupiendo y frotando desesperados.

-¡¿Y USTEDES QUE VEN MANGA DE VIEJAS CHISMOSAS?-dijeron al unísono, y en cuestión de segundo se abalanzaron sobre los demás. Y en efecto, todos menos Kisuke terminaron en el despacho del director por culpa de la "pelea" que tuvieron en la entrada del salón.

-esto es inaceptable-los remendaba un señor delgado, canoso y con una mirada de desaprobación-ustedes señoritas, no es posible que se estén agarrando a golpes a mitad del pasillo con sus compañeros-fijo la vista en Rukia y luego en Ichigo-y ustedes, Kurosaki y Kuchiki, no permitiré ese tipo de vocabulario en este establecimiento. Dan un pésimo ejemplo al resto de sus compañeros…-y mientras el director los sermoneaba, Keigo sollozaba.

-Kuchiki-saaaan…-sorbetea-con él nooo…

-¡Asano! Ya deje de lamentarse de una buena vez-Keigo y Mizuiro estaban hay por haber sigo golpeados cruelmente por Ichigo y Rukia, Ishida, Sado, Toushiro y Renji por haber resibido y devuelto golpes al pelinaranja, claro esta que no le iban a pegar a Rukia por mas que les allá pegado, Tatsuki había lanzado un par de puñetazos para calmar a su amigo junto con Matsumoto y Orihime por intentar detener a la karateca y a la voluptuosa shinigami-ya pueden retirarse-todos iban a salir-pero Kuchiki y Kurosaki no.

Lastimosamente los shinigamis debían presentarse al otro día junto con Isshin, en caso contrario no los dejarían entrar a clases e Isshin a primera hora del otro día fue a excusarse con el director por el "vocabulario" de ambos, no permitiria que su Plan fallara.

-Rukia-estaban en la azotea, el Mayor de los Kurosaki los había ido a dejar muuuuy temprano y no había casi nadie.

-¿Qué?-contesto con voz somnolienta.

-acompáñame al baño-la tomo del brazo y se la llevo casi volando.

-¡suéltame imbesil! ¡No voy a entrar al baño de hombres!

-pero si hay nadie-le gritaba.

-¿y para que mierda quieres que te acompañe?-se soltó del agarre a la entrada.

-me voy a quitar esta cosa-señalo el yeso.

- ¬.¬ pero si tu mismo dijiste que no era sacarlo así como así.

-pero ayer no contaba con esto-dijo sonriente mostrándole una especie de alicate.

Con cautela entraron al baño e Ichigo metió en brazo bajo el agua, quería dejar en mal estado la cosa esa que tenía puesta y lo logro, luego con ayuda de Rukia procedió a contar el yeso hasta que logro quitárselo, no fue difícil ya que estaba la mar de mojado.

-hay que limpiar la escena del crimen-dijo la morena, estaban metiendo el yeso en una bolsa para deshacerse de él.

-tu deshazte de esto-le entrega la bolsa-y yo limpio aquí-comenzaba a recoger los resto que quedaron en le suelo-ahh-reprimió un gemido de dolor.

-imbesil, te duele, aun no se te cura.

-claro que no, no debía quitármelo hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-bueno, entonces dejemos que el conserje limpie aquí-y sin mas desecharon el cuerpo del delito. Pero no contaban con que cierto peliblanco los vio.

-hay no, esto va mal-se fue rápidamente con un Shompu.

**Hola lectores! Les guto?' yo me rei mucho escribiendo ¿Quién sera el curioso peliblanco? ¿Cómo resultara el hasta ahora truncado plan de Isshin?**

**TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN LE PROXIMO CAPI! ^.^**

_El concurso sigue en pie, asi que si no le atinaron continúen mandando sus ideas._

_Gracias por leer y publico pronto_

_Onny-Chan…_

_**PD: SERIAN TAN AMBLES DE DECIRME UN NOMBRE DE NIÑA Y UNO DE NIÑO EN JAPONES T-T NO SOY BUENO EN ESO Y NECESITO UNOS ONEGAI!**_


	7. Plan CTodo al descubierto

_Se que se me ha pasado la mano, que he tardado mucho y espero que me diculpen, perola inpiración se fue de farra y me dejo botada._

_OHAYO! Como andan? me costo un montón terminar el séptimo capi pero como hoy a manesi si el dolor infernal de cuello que tenia ayer, ¡lo termine! Espero que les guste, poque a mi no me gusta mucho, ustedes diran pues. Se lo dedico a kaginulove-maria-chan ya que tu me diste la idea del lazo xD y solo tengo algo que decirte al respecto: __**THIS IS SPARTAAAA! **__Jajajajaja suerte con tu fic._

_**DECLAIMER: **__BLEACH no me pertenece, es de Kubo Tite, yo solo uso sus personajes para hacerlos sufrir jajajaja y si no hace IchiRuki le metere el manga en donde mejor le quepa o.o_

El curioso peliblanco que inserte en el ultimo capitulo iba a gran velocidad hacia la casa Kurosaki cuando tropezó con un piedra espiritual y se torció el tobillo, naah eso es mentira, pero si iba a gran velocidad y muy preocupado.

-¡Ukitake! ¿Qué haces aquí?-exclamo el pelinegro-pensé que estarías vigilando al par-señalo.

-uff…-tomo aire-eso hacia, cuando-se puso serio-Ichigo-san se quito el yeso-dijo sin rodeos.

-¡papá eso esta terrible!-grito Karin, al final se había terminado de entusiasmar. Aunque no le tenia muchas esperanzas al plan de su padre.

-¡A CALLAR HIJA!-puso pose victoriosa-ya sabia que algo así pasaría, así que he ideado dos versiones del "Plan C" una en la que tu estupido hermano no se quita el yeso. Y otra en la que tu estupido hermano si se lo quita-mostró dos folios, uno decía "Plan C"** 1º versión** y el otro decía "Plan C" **2º versión**.

-Kurosaki-san-sonrío el capitán-usted es un genio.

Si bien, Kurosaki Isshin tenía dos versiones del "Plan C", ahora el problema seria echar a andar la segunda versión. Ya que en la primera Ichigo y Rukia se debían declarar cuando el joven shinigami descubriera el dibujo; pero claro esta que eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años.

Pasando de este pequeñísimo problema que fue solucionado, nos trasladaremos al día siguiente, es decir, martes, que por una u otra razón en el instituto las clases comenzaban a las 2:00PM.

Byakuya, se levanto temprano, se estaba alojando en la casa de Urahara. Estaba muy confiada de que nada pasaría ese día, el mismísimo Kisuke le había dicho que Yoruichi no estaría el resto de la semana y por esa razón ese día martes hizo lo que no hacia hace muchos años. Se amarro el cabello con una cinta, tal cual lo hacia cuando era adolescente. Era IMPOSIBLE que Yoruichi apareciera a su lado y estrellara sus pechos en su cara, el ahora era mas alto, eso no pasaría.

-no sucederá-se repitió antes de salir de la tienda rumbo a quien sabe donde. Miraba el río, nunca pensó encontrar un lugar relativamente tranquilo en le Mundo Humano, y lo estaba disfrutando. Sintió como el viento mecía su cabello, ahora amarrado, y acariciaba con suavidad su perfecto rostro. Un momento, eso no se sentía como viento; abrió los ojos al instante y vio a Yoruichi sentada en el borde del puente en donde estaba. ¡La muy descarada tenia sus pechos en la cara del capitán!

-no lo aras-dijo neutral el pelinegro.

-¿en verdad crees que no lo are?-se burlo y en un movimiento rápido le quito el lazo que tenia puesto.

-devuélvelo-no se movió de si lugar, no perdería el control, no ahora que él era superior a ella.

-alcánzalo pequeño Byakuya-estaba del otro lado del puente.

NO PERDERIA EL CONTROL

NO PERDERIA EL CONTROL

NO PERDERIA EL CONTROL

NO PERDERIA EL…

-a la mierda el autocontrol y los buenos modales-salio corriendo detrás de la gatuna chica.

-¿aún no me puedes alcanzar?-se burlaba desde el techo de una casa.

-¡ya veras!-salio de su cuerpo y en dos segundo estaba al lado de Yoruichi-¡ven aquí maldito demonio gatuno!-y comenzó la casería del gato y el ratón.

-Rukia-ambos shinigamis caminaban por la calle, Yuzu les había pedido comprar algunas cosas, y por culpa del viejo le chanto a Rukia al lado. Pero lo que no sabían ellos es que todo era parte del plan.

-¿Qué?-la aludida lo miro.

-¿ese…-señalo el techo de una casa-…es Byakuya?-en efecto, el capitán frívolo que todos conocían, en ese momento, había vuelto a ser el de antes.

-¡como se te ocurre, Nii-sama nunca…!-observo el techo-¡Nii-sama!-la morena no lo creía.

-naah, mejor déjalos, haber si se decestreza un poco-siguió caminando como si nada.

-mmm tienes razón-y lo siguió su camino-oye ¿no crees que todos han estado actuando algo extraños?

-mm…tienes razón-comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido desde que su alocado padre le pego una patada a Rukia en la cabeza-¡AAAARRRGGG! ¡TEN MAS CUIDADO ENANA LOCA!

-¡¿y ahora que te hice?-le alego la Shinigami.

-¡me pegaste en el brazo! ¿Acaso se te olvido que por culpa de ese odioso dibujo tuve que quitarme el yeso?-le llego a salir una lagrima de tanto dolor.

-uh, lo siento-lo vio desinteresada-se me había olvidado.

-¿no es que Byuakuya estaba persiguiendo a Yuruichi?-señalo una esquina, Byuakuya se estaba poniendo otra vez el lazo y Yuruichi ya no tenia esa sonrisa burlona, además no estaban solos.

-¿Qué hace tu papá hay?-se acercaban sigilosamente.

-¿Qué hacen el capitán Ukitake y Shunsui aquí?-cada vez achicaban mas lo ojos, todo estaba realmente raro.

-vamos a espiar-dijeron al unísono. Si había algún momento para estar de acuerdo en algo y no pelearse, era ese.

-entonces, cuando estén todos en sus posiciones, hay que hacer que se pongan a discutir-les indicaba Isshin y todos los demás asentían.

-¿y si no sacan el tema?-pregunto Byakuya.

-¿Qué tema?-ahora era Shunsui. Andaba mas perdido que el Teniente Bello.

-se refiere a que si Rukia no le saca en cara a Ichigo que él siempre se pone celoso-le aclaro Yoruichi.

-pues lanzamos a la carnada-dijo con una sonrisa el padre del pelinaranja.

-Byakuya-kun ¿seguro que tu subordinado accederá?-el peliblanco no estaba seguro, cualquiera que se enfrentara a un Ichigo enojado debía atenerse a las consecuencias.

-no accedió-dijo serio-se lo ORDENE-no pudo ser mas claro.

-y chan chan chan, tendremos a la nueva pareja de este año-celebro el capitán de la octava-hay que celebrarlo con sake.

-bueno, una vez que Ichigo y Rukia se declaren, vamos a ir todos juntos a celebrar-finalizo Isshin.

-pero antes nos pagaras a todos primero-aparecieron por detrás todos los involucrados en el asunto, es decir, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toushiro y Urahara.

-Ikkaku, Yumichika; a ustedes ya les pague-se quejo el viejo.

-pero hay u mini-Hollow que nos reclama por daños a su integridad física-se quejo el pelón.

-bien, bien. Toushiro, tu pago depende de lo que diga Karin-chan-se cruzo de brazos, según él, Shiro-chan ya estaba pagado.

-pero si dice que, entonces espero que me des mi parte-dijo lo mas frío posible.

***DETRÁS DE UN POSTE DE LUZ***

-sabia que el viejo era capas de varias cosas, pero esta vez se paso-Ichigo desprendía un aura maligna-lo voy a matar.

-cálmate-le recrimino-tengo una idea mejor-sonrío malévolamente.

-¡no me importa! ¿Acaso no oíste de lo que hablaban, enana?-la zarandeo.

-¡que si! Pero tengo una idea mejor-y le comenzó a contar lo que seria el fracaso más grande de Isshin.

_Buuuaaaa espero que les alla gustado, como dije antes, a mi no me gusto mycho, ademas que tarde mucho en escribirlo ya que estaba falta de ideas._

_Saludos a todos y que esten bien_

_SAYONARA! Onny-chan…_


	8. Plan CIsshin es un mal pensado

_Hola a todos! Bueno, este es el penúltimo capi de este fic tan lokko que he escrito, en el proximo todo se resolvera T.T buuuuu no quiero que acabe, pero todo tiene que llegar tarde o temprano a su fin xD_

_**Notas: **__tal vez en un principio piensen que me perverti, pero dejo en claro que si piensan eso son igual o peor mal pensados que Isshin jajajajjaja_

_**DECLAIMER: **__BLEACH no me pertenece, es de Kubo Tite, yo solo uso sus personajes para hacerlos sufrir jajajaja y si no hace IchiRuki le metere el manga en donde mejor le quepa o.o_

Rukia e Ichigo estaba en la habitación de este último esperando a que llegara Isshin, estaba atardeciendo y ya lo tenían todo planeado; aunque su orgullo fuera un poco pisoteado por ellos mismos, valía la pena. Pero, no lo estarían pisoteando del todo, ya que seria Isshin el mal pensado que interpretaría mal las cosas.

-estoy comenzando a dudar-comento Rukia.

-¿de que hablas? El viejo es un completo pervertido, de seguro que resulta-le reclamo el joven Shinigami.

-bueno, ya nos metimos en esto, no hay vuelta a atrás-dicho y echo, minutos después llego Isshin, que como de costumbre subió a su habitación, paro frente a la puerta de su único hijo varón al escuchar unos ruidos extraños ¡no podía ser posible! El tenia entendido que su querida tercera hija con su hijo no tenían nada, pero lo que es NADA.

-hay Ichigo, ten mas cuidado-tenia pegada la oreja a la puerta.

-no te quejes enana, ni que fuera tu primera vez-¡¿su primera vez? ¡¿Acaso su hijo ya se había convertido en hombre?

-¡pero hazlo con mas delicadeza!-se sintió un golpe ¡su hijo era un salvaje que lastimaría a Rukia-chan!

-¡no me digas como lo tengo que hacer!-¡debía interrumpir! Pero la curiosidad era más grande.

-uuuyyy es la primera vez que me entra una tan grande-hubo un silencio-hay no sale-¡¿Cómo era eso de que no salía? ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTABA PASANDO HAY ADENTRO?

-¡si te sigues moviendo no voy a poder sacarla!-luego de eso hubo un pequeño silencio y luego un alarido de Rukia, después de eso un muy bajito "gracias" junto con unas risas de ambos.

Cuando Kurosaki Isshin iba a intervenir la "brutal conducta" de su hijo…la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la pequeña Shinigami, la cual se subía un tirante del vestido celeste que tenia puesto y tenia un dedo en su boca. Se asomo un poco al cuarto de su hijo y vio que este estaba estirando la cama ¡no falto mas, eso lo decía todo! Su plan…había fallado.

-::HACE UNOS MINUTOS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ICHIGO::-

_Hace dos día Rukia se había enterrado una astilla en el índice y por mas que Ichigo la intento convencer de que lo dejara sacársela, esta no lo dejaba…pero ese día podría lograr su cometido, si no, a la morena se le infectaría y armaría todo un melodrama._

_-bien, hoy te sacare esa endemoniada astilla del dedo-le dijo mientras desinfectaba una aguja. Rukia trago duro, sabia que le dolería y bueno, eso ayudaría a la actuación que harían xD_

_-estoy comenzando a dudar-comento la morena._

_-¿de que hablas? El viejo es un completo pervertido, de seguro que resulta-le reclamo el joven Shinigami. Para fastidiar a Rukia le mostró la aguja ya desinfectada con una media sonrisa jaja._

_-bueno, ya nos metimos en esto, no hay vuelta a atrás-dicho y echo, minutos después escucharon a Isshin entrar y dirigirse hacia el segundo piso._

_Y comenzó la "carnicería", como le había llamado Rukia, con su pobre dedo._

_-hay Ichigo, ten mas cuidado-el pelinaranja trataba de sacar el pesado de astilla sin usar los "implementos de tortura". Ya habían escuchado al medicó pegar la oreja a la puerta._

_-no te quejes enana, ni que fuera tu primera vez-la Shinigami negó con la cabeza, varias veces le había pasado, pero nunca le había costado tanto sacársela._

_-¡pero hazlo con más delicadeza!-la kuchiki le dio una gran patada que lo tiro al suelo y este se levanto enfadado. De seguro su padre estaría pensando que él era un completo pervertido._

_-¡no me digas como lo tengo que hacer!-y tomo la aguja para hacer mas fácil el trabajo, ya casi salía la endemoniada astilla._

_-uuuyyy es la primera vez que me entra una tan grande-hubo un silencio-hay no sale-Ichigo trato de sacarla con unas pinzas, pero su compañera le dificultaba mucho la labor._

_-¡si te sigues moviendo no voy a poder sacarla!-el estudiante tomo con fuerza la mano de la chica y de un solo tirón con las pinzas la saco. Rukia chillo y luego de curarle bien la herida esta le dio las gracias. Ambos se rieron lo más bajo posible al imaginarse la cara del viejo._

_La chica antes de abrir la puerta se bajo intencionalmente un tirante del vestido y en cuanto la abrió se encontró con un impactado Isshin, hizo como si nada y se subió el tirante para luego dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con las gemelas._

-¡NOOOOOOO! HE FALLADO MASAKI-Isshin corría hacia el póster de su esposa llorando desconsoladamente, ambos Shinigamis sonrieron al escucharlo, al fin podrían estar en paz.

Ni Dios sabe como lo hizo, pero el padre del pelinaranja hizo una llamada compartida con todos los involucrados en el asunto para explicarles la situación.

-¡WAAAAAAA! MI ATARANTADO HIJO NO ERA TAN ATARANTADO COMO TODOS CREIAMOS-le gritaba al teléfono.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kurosaki?-Byakuya se escuchaba ansioso.

-¡POR QUE ÉL Y RUKIA-CHAN YA ESTAN JUNTOS!

-¡que!-fue el comentario en general, incluso las mellizas y Kon que estaban escuchando la conversación.

-¡¿Cómo es eso? ¡Explíquenos!-dijeron al unísono Matsumoto e Ikkaku.

-habla ya Kurosaki-san-ahora era Kisuke.

-¿acaso todos nos equivocamos en nuestras suposiciones?-pregunto incrédulo Toushiro.

-SIIII ¡HOY EN LA TARDE LOS ESCUCHE HACIENDO COSAS INDEVIDAS!-se alegro al maximo cuando dijo eso-¡SERE ABUELO!

-¡no digas estupideces papá!-Karin lo golpeo.

-si tu hijo le puso una mano encima a mi hermana lo matare con mis propias manos-no hace falta decir quien fue…

-pero capitán, si usted mismo me dijo que si no funcionaba vendría personalmente a obligarlos-le recordó Renji.

-¡no por eso deben hacer cosas antes del matrimonio!-grito algo colérico por el teléfono.

-hay Byakuya ¿no me digas que nunca te portaste mal con Hisana antes del matrimonio?-Yoruichi venia al ataque.

-…-no dijo nada.

-jojojojo el silencio otorga Capitán Kuchiki -todos se imaginaban lo rojo que estaría Byakuya.

-etto…papá-Yuzu jalo la camisa de su padre-¿Qué cosas indebidas hicieron Onii-chan y Rukia-Chan?-no hizo falta que respondiera, ya que los demás lo hicieron por él.

-¡se acostaron juntos!-respondieron todos al unísono.

Lastima que el pelinaranja y la pelinegra fueran tan orgullosos, si no, todo hubiera salido tal cual ellos querían.

-¡NO NOS ACOSTAMOS!-chillaron como locos desde la escalera.

-¿ENTONCES QUE FUE ESA CONVERSACIÓN QUE ESCUCHE?-dijo indignado el viejo.

-le estaba sacando una astilla del dedo-tomo la mano de Rukia y le señalo la pequeña herida-¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO! PARECES UNA VIEJA METICHE ESCUCHANDO DETRÁS DE LAS PUERTAS-tenia más de una vena palpitándole en las sienes.

-kurosaki-san-Rukia saco relucir su actuación dejando caer un mar de lagrimas-¿co-como pudo p-e-pen-pensar una c-cosa así?-saco su pañuelo y se tomo del brazo del chico, lastima que fue del brazo izquierdo-¡BUUUUUAAAAAAAA!

-AAAARRRRRGGGGG ¡MI BRAZO! SUELTA ENANA-el chico también dejo salir unas lagrimas, pero de dolor. Eso alarmo a su padre, que por mas desconsiderado que fuera, se preocupaba por la salud de sus hijos ¬¬ claro aunque fuera el mismo quien les acusa daño.

-lo siento-dijo por lo bajo el medico-fue por tu bien.

Y sin novedades paso la noche, solo que Ichigo volvió a tener su brazo enyesado y no pudo tener ni un momento a solas con Rukia para que ambos se gritaran por lo entupidos que fueron…

_Bueno, espero que les alla gustado y si no ma lpensaron jajajajaj son tan inocentes como Yuzu xD_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews y bueno a los que solo leen tambien._

_Saludos y nos leemos en la proxima entrega que sera la ultima, a menos que me anime a hacer un epilogo ;D_

_Bye bye!_


	9. La verdad es revelada

_Bueno, aquí viene el último capitulo de mi fic T.T no se, a mi no me gusta, pero es que depues del capitulo 423 del Manga creo que no nos queda inspiración, en fin espero que les guste y se rian un rato. Si quieren un momento IchiRuki pues no lloren, por que are un epilogo! No se cuanto tarde pero lo are ;D bueno sin mas los dejo. A por cierto __**hermis'lu **__has ganado el concurso, ya que eres la que mas se acerco a mi final xD según yo, si quieres recordar lo que me escribiste revisa tu review que esta, creo, el capi 5_

_**DECLAIMER: **__BLEACH no me pertenece, es de Kubo Tite, yo solo uso sus personajes para hacerlos sufrir jajajaja y si no hace IchiRuki le metere el manga en donde mejor le quepa o.o_

Rukia e Ichigo estaban en el instituto, mas específicamente en el receso, este lo pasaban junto con algunos compañeros de clase en la azotea del establecimiento. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el fic? Pues estoy aquí para contarles. Resulta que no estaba precisamente conversando de lo bella que es la vida, mas precisamente estaban…

-¡descerebrado! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió gritar eso?

-¡descerebrada tu abuela! ¡Tú también lo gritaste!

Si, estaban discutiendo por lo sucedido la tarde anterior, calmadamente como dos Shinigamis civilizados ¿civilizados? ¡MIS PANTUFLAS! Todo el instituto se había enterado que estaban discutiendo.

-Kia-chan, Ichigo ¿entonces lo que todos creímos ayer era una vil mentira suya?-Matsumoto hablaba con una aguda voz, tratando de inspirar lastima ¬¬ cosa que no logro.

-¡CLARO QUE ERA MENTIRA!-gritaron al unísono.

-por supuesto que es mentira-recalco Byakuya-a Rukia le he enseñado bien, ella nunca haría ese tipo de cosas antes del matrimonio.

-OH! Por supuesto-le contesto Toushiro-no como tú, es mas, no creo que ella deba seguir tu ejemplo-tenia una media sonrisa en la cara, no lo admitiría, pero le encantaba ver en ese estado a Byakuya.

-no hagas comentarios que están demás-tenia unas cuantas venitas saltándole en la sien. La pelinegra y el pelinaranja todavía se estaban gritando.

-capitán-se lamentaba Renji-yo pensé que usted era un hombre correcto, aferrado al tradicionalismo.

-te imaginas Kuchiki-ya tenia que saltar Ishida ajustando sus anteojos-pudiste embarazar a Hisana-san, no creo que tengas cara para hablarle de moral a tu hermana. ¡Hasta Kurosaki es más considerado que tú! Podría apostar que…

-¡que Kuchiki-Taichou ni siquiera usaba protección!-hay estaba Matsumoto moviendo la lengua innecesariamente.

-¡ya basta! ¡Dejen de hablar de mi vida privada!-le dio una gélida mirada a todos-¡y ustedes dos!-señalo al par que discutía-dejen de pelear en este momento-dijo mas calmado.

-¿Cuánto apuestas Rangiku?-susurro el pelirrojo.

-hey-Rukia e Ichigo ya habían dejado de pelear-¿y ustedes por que todavía están aquí manga de Shinigamis mal pagados?

-oh te equivocas-lo corrigió la Teniente-tu padre nos pago muuuuy bien, así que mal pagados, nones.

-Hitsugaya todavía tiene asuntos pendientes-contesto Kuchiki.

-si supiera que asuntos-volvió a susurrar Renji.

-Nii-sama-la morena saco a relucir sus dotes de actriz-nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme algo así-Ichigo estaba tan enojado por todo el espectáculo que armaron que le siguió el juego.

-Byakuya, yo pensé que eras un hombre correcto-negaba con la cabeza-pensé algo como eso de cualquiera de estos pelagatos, pero de ti no-le daba la espalda con aires de indignación. Tal parece que estar demasiado tiempo con Rukia le había servido para aprender algo de actuación.

-y yo que te admiraba tanto, Nii-sama-la morena comenzó a sollozar.

-ya no puedes jactarte de ser un hombre de bien-fue suficiente, con eso el capitán exploto y por segunda vez en lo que iba de la semana dejaba de lado los buenos modales y el autocontrol.

-¡¿ACASO HOY ES EL DÍA "ECHENLE MIERDA A BYAKUYA"?-varias venitas aparecieron en su frente-¡YA DEJEN DE HABLAR DE MI!-e indignado bajo de la azotea, pero antes…

-por cierto Kurosaki-el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y miro fríamente al mencionado-lo que Toushiro tiene pendiente es…

-no se lo dirás-amenazo el peliblanco.

-que le pedirá a **TU** hermana que salga con él-dicho y echo, el Kuchiki se marcho.

Todo quedo en silencio, a todos les extraño que Ichigo aun no reaccionara ante la seria acusación de Byakuya. Toushiro Hitsugaya sabia que su vida peligraba y sudaba la gota gorda. Sabía muy bien que no tardaría más de un minuto en tirarcele encima.

**1:00 (comienza la cuenta regresiva)**

Intento alejarse, pero el imbecil de Ishida lo detubo junto con Renji. Como los maldecía.

Kurosaki hacia tronar sus dedos, miraba hacia abajo y desprendía un aura que le hizo tener escalofríos.

**0:47**

Rukia lo intento calmar, pero fue inútil estaba realmente furioso.

Matsumoto de quien sabe donde saco un carrito de apuestas y de la nada apareció medio instituto en la azotea, todos apostando al que creían mejor. Todas las apuestas iban hacia Ichigo, solo los mas esperanzados le apostaban al pequeño peliblanco.

**0:24**

¡Hasta el director ya había apostado! Y la enfermera estaba lista para llevarse al perdedor a la enfermería.

-¿de verdad crees lo que te dijo Kuchiki?-tenia una mirada suplicante.

-voy a matarte-tenia peor cara que Kempachi.

**0:15**

Ya no quedaba nada, estaba a punto de morir. Menos mal que ya tenía escrito su testamento.

-¡tu padre me lo permitió!-grito, con un poco de esperanza, tal vez con eso Ichigo no lo matara.

-primero te mato a ti y luego al viejo-dicho y echo.

**0:00**

Kurosaki Ichigo habría echo puré al capitán de la décima, si no fuese por que el director recapacitó en el ultimo momento y disperso a toda la muchedumbre del lugar. Llevándose consigo a un aliviado Capitán.

-¡es que yo lo mato!-ambos Shinigamis ya iban camino a casa. E Ichigo en el trayecto se iba tirando de los pelos.

-deja de hacer eso, idiota-le pego un codazo-vas a quedar calvo igual que Ikkaku.

-¡pero es que…!

-pero es que nada, piensa que Nii-sama se sintió igual o peor que tú-se cruzo de brazos.

-¡pero era mentira!-le chillo nuevamente.

-¡da igual! De todas formas…-guardo silencio.

-¬¬ De todas formas tu hermano se portaba mal-se le adelanto.

-¡no digas eso de Nii-sama!

-es verdad, él nunca lo negó, y fin de la discusión.

-¡yo decido cuando esto se acaba!-Ichigo ya iba como diez pasos mas adelante que la morena-te estoy hablando…

Cuando llegaron a casa el viejo los esperaba junto con Byakuya, cosa muy rara y particular ¿Qué changos hacia hay el hermano de Rukia? Pues estaban a punto de averiguarlo. Ambos pelinegros estaban sentados en el sofá mas grande que había en la sala, aunque pareciera inusual, Isshin tenía una expresión muy seria un poco más y dejaba atrás a Byakuya. Cuado los vieron entrar no se movieron de su lugar, es mas, estaban tranquilamente tomando café y viéndolos como si hubieran echo algo monstruosamente terrible.

Sin dudar, ambos Shinigamis iban a replicar tal comportamiento pero…

-siéntense-les indico el Kurosaki mayor, justo frente a los dos hombres había un par de sillas. Rukia e Ichigo obedecieron sin chistar.

-nos van a escuchar y no dirán ni una palabra-OK, esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga. Kuchiki byakuya y Kurosaki Isshin estaban unidos en una especie de complot.

-supongo que están enterados de las cosas que estuvimos haciendo esta semana-hablo seriamente el medico-pues espero que no nos tengan resentimiento por eso.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no nos enfademos?-el pelinaranja se iba a levantar a golpear a su progenitor pero una gélida mirada de parte de Byakuya lo hizo desistir de su cometido.

-por lo visto no están enfadados-dijo irónico el Kuchiki-pues todo esto no ha sido solo trabajo nuestro, casi media Sociedad de Almas ha ayudado y ninguno de los planes de kurosaki ah funcionado. Tomando en cuenta que el último no tenia las de fallar-tomo un sorbo de café-es increíble que no allá funcionado, tenia toda mi fe en él-negaba con la cabeza, ese sin suda no parecía Byakuya.

-así que hemos decidido tomar medidas drásticas-continuo Isshin-si no resulto por las buenas resultara por las malas-derepente los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas-¡OH! MASAKI, NUESTRO HIJO Y RUKIA-CHAN ME HAN ENGAÑADO VILMENTE EL DÍA DE AYER, HACIENDOME CREER QUE HABÍAN CONSUMAD…

-¡KUROSAKI!-el Capitán interrumpió el monologo del medico-como íbamos diciendo-carraspero para que volviera a su lugar-nos aburrimos, en realidad **TODOS**, se aburrieron su estupido comportamiento. Intentamos que se dieran cuenta por ustedes mismos pero no dio resultado…-el Kuchiki fue interrumpido.

-Nii-sama ¿quieres decir que le darías tu aprobación al descerebrado de Ichigo?-la morena lo vio inquisidoramente no sin antes mirar de reojo al pelinaranja.

-¿no he sido lo suficientemente claro?-levanto una ceja-en pocas palabras…si-dio un suspiro.

-que bien, ya temía que me rompieras todos los huesos-soltó de repente Ichigo, ambos, tanto Isshin como Byakuya quedaron anonadados con lo que dijo el Shinigami.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ichigo?-pregunto su padre, el cual ya había salido del Shock.

-pues lo que escucha, Kurosaki-san-Rukia sonrío con autosuficiencia-tal parece que Ichigo y yo somos mas listo que ustedes dos juntos.

-cuando escuche tu estupido Plan no odia creer lo que escuchaba, pero viniendo de ti-dio un suspiro cansado-me voy a mi habitación-se levanto he iba en dirección a las escaleras.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, detente ahí-casi bramo el pelilargo-¿tú y Rukia están saliendo?

-hace meses-dijo despreocupado y agitando su mano en señal de despreocupación.

-pero ahora todos se vana enterar por que a ustedes se les ocurrió entrometerse-Rukia se cruzo de brazos y se disponía a seguir al chico-si no hubieran llegado a esto y se hubieran dado por vencidos todo seguiría en el anonimato y no tendríamos que haberles dicho.

-¡OKAAAA-SAAAAAN! NUESTRO HIJO ES UN HOMBRE COBARDE QUE OCULTABA SU RELACIÓN CON NUESTRA QUERIDA TERCERA HIJA POR MIEDO A SU CUÑADO-lloraba bajo el cuadro de su esposa-BUUUAAAAAA-Ichigo lo golpeaba sin compasión.

-¡POR ESTO MISMO DECIDIMOS NO DECIRLE A NADIE VIEJO ESCANDALOSO! ¿ME CREES UN COBARDE? CLARO QUE NO-una vez que lo dejo tirado en el suelo termino de subir al segundo piso seguido por Rukia.

-no lo puedo creer-decía el capitán de la sexta-llevan mese juntos ¡y no lo sabíamos!-tomo a Isshin del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto-¡viven en tu propia casa y no lo sabias!

-¡pues pasaron el verano en la tuya y tampoco lo descubriste!-eso callo a ambos y resignados tomaron asiento en el sofá-T.T ni siquiera Kon lo sabia, estos chicos son unos genios.

-tienes razón.

_**Afuera de la residencia Kurosaki.**_

Había un grupo de personas espiando desde la ventana, entre ellos estaba Urahara con una cámara de video y Keigo que lloraba sin parar al enterar que su querida Kuchiki-san estaba de novia con Ichigo. Todos los demás estaban perplejos, convivían prácticamente con ello en el instituto y tampoco de habían dado cuenta.

-jojojojo esto valdrá oro en youtube-se reía Kisuke-el capitán Kuchiki perdiendo los estribos de esa forma.

-al menos tenemos dinero-dijeron al unísono Matsumoto y Renji.

-pues yo no esperaba menos de ellos-un reaparecido Toushiro también opinaba-lo negaron hasta el final.

-pues yo que tu cobro mi pago otro día-le dice yoruichi-Ichigo no dudara en matarte si te llega a ver.

En eso Yuzu Y Karin venían llegando de hacer las compras para la cena.

-¡¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?-Karin los comenzó a echar a todos los entrometidos que había en su casa. Tal vez la cena de ese día seria mas movida que de costumbre.

_Bueno, espero que les allá gustado y no me lanzen tomatazos y rocas jojo o cierto se me olvidaba __**hermis'lu **__es hora de cobrar tu premio, puedes pedirme un fic de bleach con la trama que tu quieras y lso personajes que tu quieras, a acepción de yaoi y Lemmon, sin mas me despido y les doy gracias a todos y todas las personas que me dejaron review o simplemente leyeron, espero que allán pasado un buen rato y ¡MUCHOS ABRAZOS VIRTUALES A TODOS! JAJAJAJA_

_**Onny-Chan**_

_**CAMBIO Y FUERA!**_


End file.
